Pokemon: Hidden Light
by Cloud Link Zero
Summary: When Ash and co. reach a new region called Starlight, they get more than they bargained for. Espically when Pokemon Master Eric HimuraOC joins them. First fic so reviews are welcomed. Pairings: EricDawnOC AshMay. M for mature themes later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Enter the Master!

Before the world was created, before Time and Space were made, there existed nothing. There was only black in the universe. Then, Chaos came, and tore a rift, leaving behind a single egg before it closed. When it hatched, it created a being with great powers beyond compare. Soon, it created two new beings known as Dialga and Palkia. They made time and space. Soon, 'The Creator' made 3 more beings named Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit. All five created matter and spirit while The Creator went back into its slumber, unkowingly reverting to its egg state and hiding in the new world its children created, not to be awakened for millions of years, and only to a being with a pure soul...

12 million years later  
The world has changed drastically from what the original six now named 'pokemon' had made before they went into a hybernatic slumber, while others were sealed. Humankind evolved at a rapid pace, capturing the world's creatures, named pocket monsters, or pokemon for short, into tiny balls, and used them for profit, help, battle, or just to have an actual friend. Whatever the use, Humankind was dominant, and the creatures of old soon faded as myth, until greedy men stepped into boundaries they were never meant to cross, and faced their wrath. Soon after their plans were stopped, they went back to sleep, while new and rising pokemon trainers took the spotlight.

That was the story of today. This, is the story of now.

Eric Himura was what people called a living legend. From the age of ten to 16, now, he had claimed the title's of Johto League Champion, Orange Island Champion, Battle Frontier Champion and the most sought after title, Pokemon Master. Most people expected him to jump into further titles across the globe, but the teen vanished, not too long after he received his final title as Pokemon master from Mark Ketchum. No one knows why. All they do know was that he became a world traveler, and an author, writing the very popular book series, The Master Trainer. To the guys, it was the summary of what they considered the coolest pokemon trainer fighting his way to the top from nothing. To the girls, it was a romance novel like no other.

Ash Ketchum, Brock, Dawn Pearl, and May Maple were four best friends. Ash was a pokemon trainer, Brock was a pokemon breeder, while Dawn and May were pokemon coordinators, or people who use pokemon in glamour contests. Although their professions were very different, their dreams had brought them together. Ash had been a Pokemon trainer for a very long time, and he was also one of the kindest ones you could ever find. His team and clothing changed from region to region, but one thing never changed, he always kept his best friend and number one pokemon, Pikachu, next to him and he always wore a hat, gloves, jacket, and backpack. Brock was a ladies man, with a success rate of 1, and that one woman was Lucy the Battle Pike. Any other time, he was dragged away by one of the female companions, May's brother Max, or his own pokemon.

May and Dawn were both young girls with dreams of being the best pokemon coordinator ever. May always wore a bandana with a pokeball symbol on it, which forced her hair down into two pigtails of sorts. She wore short and what appeared to be tight clothing, but was actually very loose, with a side pouch to hold her pokeballs and other items. Dawn was the youngest member of the 4. With a naivete and innocence (but a quick temper) that rivaled Ash, she was a rookie trainer, but a very good coordinator. Her usual attire was that of a beanie with a pink pokeball symbol on it, a red scarf, and she had the rarity of blue hair, the sides being looped up into circles so it wouldn't create problems with eyesight. She also had a miniskirt and like Ash, had a backpack.

"Ash, how long have we journeyed for?" Brock asked as they walked in what was known as the Starlight region.

"Huh? About...6 years. I'm getting closer and closer to being a master everyday!" Ash said excitedly, his pikachu giving a cheer of "Pika Pika!"

May and Dawn were gossiping while Ash and Brock were now looking at a map of the region.

"I've heard that this region is very big in pokemon coordinating!" Dawn whispered excitedly to May

"I know. Supposedly the best of the best come here to test their true skills!" May whispered back.

"We need to win the contests here!" Dawn said in a loud tone. This did not go unnoticed by Ash, who gave her a big grin.

"Good luck with that, I'm gonna win my badges with my skills being so good." Ash boasted.

"So what's your team for this region Ash?" May asked. Ash had a tendency to give his last region pokemon team to Professor Oak while making a new one from scratch.

"Let's see...Pikachu, Charizard, Feraligator, Sceptile, Swellow, and Glalie." Ash said, recounting how badly those pokemon wanted to come with him.

"That's a very balanced team Ash." Brock said.

"Well, I've asked Gary beforehand, since he's been in this region, and he said that there are no new pokemon here, so I decided to make a mixed team from all the various regions I've been to." Ash told them.

"Wow. I didn't know you thought so deeply." May teased.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" Ash said, now angry. May only giggled and Ash sighed. Pikachu also shook his head at Ash's famous temper. When they passed by a tree, Ash froze.

"Hey Ash, what's up?" Brock asked. Ash was never one to freeze up like that.

"It's...It's him..." Ash said, pointing to the tree, or more accurately, the person UNDER the tree. His trainer sense had tingled, and showed him a strong trainer, but the trainer was sleeping.

Flashback, 3 hours earlier.  
"Blaze, attack style SFRAQE." Eric ordered his longtime friend. The Typhlosion quickly knew what to do and did a Sword dance technique, and quickly lit itself on fire with a flame wheel. His opponent got nervous.

"Slaking, use Focus Punch!" The trainer shouted, but the lazy pokemon decided on laying on the ground for the time being.

Typhlosion curled intself into a ball, a rollout stance, and started rolling, but not moving. Soon, a white streak appeared as the flaming pokemon launched itself at the ape.

To Slaking and trainer alike, the pokemon headed towards them looked like a metorite than a pokemon. "Please, Focus punch." The trainer pleaded.

Slacking finally got up, and his fist glowed white and the lazy pokemon hurled that fist at the fire ball coming right towards it.

The white light that came from the two attacks was a beautiful sight to behold, but as quickly as it came, it vanished as Blaze was redircted into the air.

"Finish it off with another focus punch Slaking!" the trainer shouted.

It was then that Eric smirked. "All good trainers should know, Rollout is stronger the second time around." he said.

The final part of attack pattern SFRAQE came in the form of a rapidly descending Blaze, fire gone, but the quick attack more than made up as the pokemon dodged the focus punch and slammed into the ground, which shook violently, an earthquake.

Now that Slaking was off balance, it gave Blaze the opening it needed for the quick attack and rollout to break through. Thanks to the sword dance and rollout being used three time, it was a VERY powerful attack that collided with Slacking and knocked it out cold.

Blaze uncurled itself and gave a victory shout.

"I win." Eric said, as the other trainer gave him some money.

"That combination of attacks was brilliant. Where one failed, the others would make up for it and make the attack even stronger at the very end. Good battle." The trainer said before leaving.

Eric was happy that he had won another battle. Flipping open his pokegear, he saw his reflection. Spiky blue hair that was long in the back and styled into a ponytail, and some bangs in the front. He had blue eyes the same shade as his hair, and he had on a black and blue jacket, black jeans, blue sneakers, blue gloves, and a white undershirt. The other thing he had on was a necklace, with a pokeball attached to it, only it, and all of his other pokeballs, had a blue and white design, instead of the usual red and white. "Wow...I've changed so much and I don't even notice." he said to himself as he pulled up his pokegear map. "Starlight region...toughest trainers around here. Guess I'll start after I get some shuteye." Looking around, he saw a tree. "Blaze, return." he said, a red light shooting out of a pokeball in his hand and putting Blaze inside it when the beam hit him.

He sighed as he layed under the tree, and took a nap.

End Flashback

"I wonder who he is?" Ash thought as he gave the person a light shake. Little did he know this person would turn his adventure in a direction that would lead him to the road of pokemon master.


	2. Thoughts of all

Chapter 2: The thoughts of all

Eric awoke to see a guy his age with a pikachu on his shoulder shaking him awake. He blinked a few times and then yawned as he got up and stretched. After rubbing his eyes a bit, he looked at the guy's friends. In his mind, he wondered why 'The tan one's' eyes were closed, how 'The bandana girl' could fit into such tight looking clothes, and 'who is that cute girl in the pink miniskirt?' Then he noticed that Ash was waiting for a reply. "Err...sorry, could you repeat that?" he asked.

Ash sighed when the guy asked to repeat what he said. "I said my name is Ash, and if it's ok if we could battle."

Brock and May were wondered why he glanced at them.

Dawn was wondering why he was checking her out. _"Does he think I'm cute?"_ She thought to herself.

"I'm Eric. As for a battle...I just had one before I took my nap. Since we're probably going in the same direction, so I'll go to the nearest town with you guys. When my pokemon are fully healed at the center, I wouldn't mind battling you." he said.

Ash nodded eagerly, knowing it was good to have people travelling with them, even for the briefest of whiles. "Alright then, This is my buddy, Pikachu, and my friends over there are Brock, May, and Dawn." he explained, pointing to each of them and all of them giving a greeting in return.

"Nice to meet you all." Eric said, before grabbing his bag, which he placed under the tree before he fell asleep. Like the rest of his clothes, it had blue to it, but it was mostly white. When everyone started moving, he decided to stay near Dawn, and started up a light conversation with her.

"So, are you a pokemon trainer?" he asked.

"No. I'm a Pokemon Coordinator. I have always wanted to be one and I'll always be one. Guess I got it from my mom, since she was a famous coordinator once." Dawn replied, thinking back to when she first wanted to be a coordinator.

"That's a hard goal, considering how you need to be a quick thinker to combine attacks in ways to appeal a mass audience but also put a big hurting on your opponents during the second round. So how long have you been travelling for?" Eric asked.

"I've been travelling with Ash and Brock for 5 years now, and with May for 4." Dawn said.

"Mind sharing your team roster with me?" Eric asked.

"Sure. I have an Aipom, Parachisu, Buneary, Glameow, Happiny and a Piplup. They're all very close to evolving now." Dawn said with a hint of pride. "What about you?"

"Oh, my team consists of my very first pokemon, Blaze, which was a Cyndaquil, but he evolved into a Typhlosion, Dusk is my Umbreon, who knows a good variety of attacks. From an egg I found in Sinnoh, to raising it with love, I gained Aaron, my Lucario. I also have a Luxray. My other two pokemon...I'd rather not say." Eric said.

"Awww...why not?" Dawn said.

"If I said, I very highly doubt you would believe me." Eric told her.

"Try me." Dawn challenged.

"Alright." Eric said. He whispered into her ear, "Kyogre and Latios."

"You're right. There's an almost zero chance of you having those pokemon." Dawn said.

Eric shrugged. "Believe what you want." he told her.

Dawn thought he was just bragging, but then she noticed the necklace he was wearing. "Hey, is that an actual pokeball?" She asked.

"This? Yeah. It's a special pokeball called the Final Ball. It was given to me as a gift. It's a special kind of pokeball specifically designed to capture one pokemon and one pokemon only." Eric told her.

"Did you ever find the pokemon?" Dawn asked.

"I'll let you think on that." Eric teased and looked at his Pokegear, while Dawn checked her poketech, and May checked her PokeNav. They all looked up the map to see where they were. Eric was the first to speak out.

"We're currently in the exact middle of route 222." he said. "The nearest pokemon center is in Wildvine City. A Contest center and Gym are also found there."

"Alright, my first badge awaits." Ash shouted.

"My First Ribbon!" May and Dawn shouted at the same time, but then glared at each other, with sparks actually flying out. May was dragged off by Ash and Dawn by Eric, trying to calm them down so they wouldn't get into a catfight (even though the thought of seeing them fight with almost no to actually no clothing was very appealing in the guys heads).

After half an hour, they noticed it was late afternoon, and that they wouldn't reach town in time for night. "All right, I'll gather firewood." Ash said as he headed into the woods with pikachu.

"I'll get some water." May said as she went after Ash.

"I'll cook." Brock said, getting the supplies out of his bag.

"I'll help." Dawn said, grabbing a rather large knife and started to help Brock chop vegetables and some meat.

"I guess that leaves me with lookout duty." Eric said as he sat on the ground.

In the woods...

May sighed as she took out her 2 spare and empty canteens. She had a crush on Ash for years now, but true to his thick headed nature, he was completely oblivious to it. Sometimes she just felt like shouting it in his face that she loved him and sealing it with a kiss. _"Like that will ever happen."_ she thought. Then she made a silent vow to show Ash that she loved him when he won his first gym badge.

Ash sneezed, dropping some of the firewood he got with Sceptile's help. "Someone talking about me? Probably about how awesome I am." He said, rubbing his nose before picking up the dropped wood.

"Pika." Pikachu sighed; it already knew who was talking about Ash, even if his friend didn't. He saw the looks May gave Ash, but Ash was always focused on either training, the next gym, a rival, battling, or his pokemon. Then it started thinking about the finer things in a pokemon's life.

After an hour or so, everything was ready, and Brock made a great stew. Full of veggies and meat to make a diet happy. The only off thing was that everyone ate in relative silence. Ash was thinking of strategies to use on the first gym leader, May and Dawn were thinking of combination attacks and which pokemon to use. Brock was thinking of being surrounded by many beautiful women. Eric...was thinking about the past.

After dinner was served and dishes cleaned, everyone went to sleep, wondering what the next day would bring them, except one.

Eric walked to the top of a nearby hill and looked at the stars roaming the sky. He took off his necklace and pointed the pokeball at the stars. "Did you really create all of this...Arceus?" he asked.


	3. A starry night, a romance born of nightm

Chapter 3: The starry night, a romance born of nightmares?

Dawn kept on having a nightmare, one that slowly got worse and worse by the second. There was a huge battle going on, a literal pokemon free-for-all. Trainers were giving orders to random pokemon and they were obeying without question. Dawn saw that she, May, Ash, Brock, and Eric were all in a steel building, and Eric was battling a man she's never seen before with pokemon she's never seen before. Their voices were silent, but the attacks thrown were as clear as day. These were meant to hurt and possibly, not to battle. Just then, the roof(floor?) above them started cracking and everyone started to call back their pokemon and run. The only battle that stayed was Eric and the unknown man. However, Eric ran with them, a small smile on his face, as if he was trying to calm her down. As soon as they were out the door though, Eric stopped and pressed a button next to the door, and a steel gate dropped down between them. All that could be seen from there were flashes of attacks. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and woke up, sweat covering her features.

As she got out of her sleeping bag, she saw that Eric was gone. She looked around and saw that he only walked on top of the hill, and was looking at the stars. As she started to walk towards him, she heard him speak to the pokeball he had told her about.

"Did you really create all of this...Arceus?" he asked.

Dawn was confused at his question. _"Arceus? Who's that? A pokemon or something?"_ She thought. When she saw him put the pokeball back on his necklace, she finished up the small climb up the hill and stood behind Eric. "Nice night, huh?" She asked.

Eric saw Dawn get up and head towards him, but didn't say anything to it. She looked like she had a bad dream, and was looking for comfort. He put the pokeball back on his necklace back on his necklace. When he heard Dawn ask him if it was a nice night, he replied with, "It is. The stars are very bright."

"I had a really bad dream. Actually, it felt too real to be a dream." Dawn said.

"A vision perhaps? Sometimes people see into the future, and when they actually go through it, it's deja vu for them. I'm no exception. The only question is if you take it seriously. I didn't take mine seriously, and it cost me everything." Eric told her.

Dawn remained silent, taking in what he had said. "What did it cost, exactly?" She asked.

"A lot. That's...That's all you need to know right now." Eric told her.

"You don't really trust us, do you?" Dawn asked.

"It takes a lot to build up a trusting relationship. To get my trust, you have to earn it." Eric told her.

Dawn wondered why he was so distant. It was a complete 180 from the energetic person they found just a short while ago. Eventually, she just wrapped her arms around his waist since she was behind him. "I'll earn it, somehow." She told him.

Eric placed his hand on top of hers, and had her let go of him, and instead pulled her next to him. "So...what was your nightmare about?" he asked her.

"It was...a battle. Not a gym battle either. It was chaos no matter where you looked. People in uniforms taking on a bunch of people I've never seen before. All of the attacks thrown, they were meant to really hurt people, and not just for a fun battle. You were fighting a man in a business suit with a Persain next to him. You were both using pokemon I've never seen before. May, Brock, and Ash were battling too. Then the roof, or the floor above, started to crack in places, ready to give. Everyone started to run, including us, but when everyone else got through the door, you didn't go through. Instead, you closed it, locking yourself inside with the man, and the last part were flashes being seen from the door." Dawn explained.

"Quite the vivid nightmare there. As for what happened, it sounded like the raid of a base of a pokemon criminal organization. The cracking roof or floor was probably someone or something taking out the support pillars above us, or the result of a stray attack." Eric interpreted.

"What about you staying behind?" Dawn asked.

"I'm not the kind of thing to leave things half-done, so I probably stayed behind to make sure to finish the battle, even if it would have costed me my life." Eric explained.

"You're a mysterious man..." Dawn concluded.

"That I am." Eric agreed, giving her a small smile.

"...can I stay with you for the rest of the night? So you can tell me when I have another nightmare?" Dawn asked.

"...Sure." Eric said. He laid down on the grass, and Dawn laid down next to him. She soon fell back asleep, her arms wrapped around him.

"So...that's my fate huh? Let's defy fate then. Just like before." Eric said to no one before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well. The trust was established, and he would make sure to open up to her, someday.


	4. Star league

Chapter 4: The Star League

As morning came, the hero's each got up when the sun hit their eyes. Eric and Dawn were the first ones to wake up since they slept on the high ground. When they saw how they slept, Dawn immediately got up, face as red as fireworks.

Eric didn't feel anything as he got up. No blush, no anything, but he did smile a bit. "Don't feel embarrassed. You were the one that offered after all." He teased.

"I know...still...it looked like I claimed you as my boyfriend or something." Dawn said, not looking at him.

"I don't think I'm exactly boyfriend material." Eric told her. "I have too much on my mind and soul to be there."

"Oh..." Dawn muttered, rather disappointed. She hoped he would have teased her some more.

Just then, three screams and lightning were seen where the others were.

"Let's head back, the others are starting to get up." Eric noticed as he began walking down the hill.

Ash, May, and Brock got up when Pikachu had a nightmare and decided to use thundershock. The pokemon's nightmare: Him getting married to Dawn's Buneary.

Ash kept shouting, "Pikachu, stop!" to no avail until the yellow mouse tired itself out. When Pikachu did stop, Ash heard laughing near them. Glaring at the offenders, he saw it was Eric and Dawn. Ash knew they had probably gotten up a bit earlier to prepare for the day ahead.

"Ha, ha." Ash said sarcastically.

"Ouch. You wound me." Eric teased. "This is coming from the man who looks like a kitchen reject?"

Ash growled a bit but let it slide. After getting everything packed up, the five travellers plus one pokemon got walking to Wildvine city.

When they got to the city, they noticed how it got its name. Vines were growing wildly everywhere! On houses and buildings, a vine could be seen somewhere. The pokemon center was covered on the sides when they entered.

"Hey Joy." Eric said as he entered the pokemon center. It was strange, that no matter how the atmosphere of the town was, the pokemon center always made you feel right at home.

"Hello there. Do your pokemon need a check-up?" Nurse Joy asked kindly. Like every other Joy in every other pokemon center, she had pink hair, pink shirt, and skirt, while wearing a nurses uniform. Unlike the other Joy's, this one had her hair down, where as the other's usually had the sides held up in a circle.

"Yeah. Me and Ash also want to register for the Star League." Eric said, before handing her his pokeballs. Ash did the same with his.

"Interesting pokeballs you have here. All the ones I've seen are red top." Joy said when she noticed that Eric's pokeballs had a blue top to them.

"I know a few people who make them. These are custom, but work the same as any other pokeball." Eric explained.

"Well, I'll do a quick check-up, let them rest, and then I'll take your ID cards so I can register you both in the Star League." Joy told them before putting the pokeballs on two trays and going into the back of the center.

"Well, what do we do now?" Ash asked.

"We ask a nearby nurse Chansey if she can lend us some room keys. I need a shower, and we never really properly brushed our teeth this morning. Just a quick fix." May told him.

"I don't know how you boys can stand it, but I need a shower too." Dawn said, quickly agreeing with May.

Ash, Brock, and Eric sighed. There was no arguing with females when you know that they're right. So going to the left of the counter, they walked down the hallway until they found a Chansey with a nurses cap on it. 

"Chansey, you mind lending us 2 rooms? One for 2 girls, and one for 3 guys and one pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Chansey!" The pokemon nodded and went back to the reception counter, where she grabbed two keys and handed one to May, and the other to Ash.

"Alright, thanks a lot." Brock told the pokemon, handing her some of his original pokechow, which Chansey gratefully ate.

"Hey Eric, do you know anything about the Star League?" Ash asked as they went into their room. "You seem to already know what to expect."

Eric thought for a little while. "The Star League isn't like any other league you've been in. The badges are based off of star constellations. It's also four on four pokemon battles. I've heard that at least 3 gyms are two on two battles. All the gym leaders have their pokemon at high levels so your team needs strength and brains if you want to get anywhere. Ash, this place is take no prisoners. They are aiming to make sure you go down. Even if you were friends with them beforehand, they won't act like it on the battlefield." he explained.

Ash let all the information sink into his brain. "I'm glad my team is what I chose." He finally said.

"Balance is key. What they have one round might change the second time you decide to fight them. Remember that. Now...let's do ourselves a favour and brush our teeth properly and take a shower. The girls were right. We do need one." Eric said.

Ash did a classic anime back fall. "Agreed." He said as he got back up.


End file.
